White Wings: Chapter 1 VISITOR
by HildeKanasaki
Summary: If you could live forever.... what do you live for?


**1.** **VISITOR**

The night was very dark, murky and humid.

A fog swept over the landscaping obstructing my vision, alienating everything in sight. The full moon scared me, as it squinted through the tree tops-------peeking like a child would when they found something interesting to play with-------giving an illusion of light on everything it touched, being the night's only trepidation. I tapped at the thick sheet of plastic that encased my gas meter-------making the needle shiver ever so slightly------- which signified a dead end to my journey.

Fabulous! Almost out of gas, exactly what I needed right now, I knew I had to stop somewhere for fuel before my car tugged along slow enough to be consider a safety hazard-------on this very long and very deserted-------stretch of highway.

There was no form of life anywhere to be seen, no cars, no animals, nothing but swaying trees, the fierce howls of wolves in a distance, and my own engine running. I was a hundred percent positive I had taken a wrong turn somewhere. The reasons why I was so certain were that, first-------well you know when you get that gut feeling in the pit of your stomach telling you turn the other way-------and yet you don't and you follow a hundred and ninth like a blind incompetent, insane, normal human being would do. Well I guess I'm that blind person! Secondly, I had felt like a complete idiot, when I realized I'd passed the same sign twice.

My optimism was wearing thin, when I noticed the sign I had passed said Tampa Bay Florida: next exit. Excluding the fact that I was driving around in circles I gave up trying, and pulled in to a gas station that, also out of stupidity and blindness, I had also passed, and decided to ask for directions. It was not easy driving at night, especially when you're so accident prone, that even the dark can be treacherous.

Despair momentarily vanished; wonder took its place.

I absentmindedly got out of the car I took a deep long breath, calming the eerie sensation that crawled up my spin, and opened the gas tank. I kicked at the nozzle disengaging it from its shaft, placing it in the tank, and lifted the handle, locking the nozzle into position. My eyes wandered for a few seconds scanning the scene around me. There was nothing but trees, howling wolves in the distance (which scared me more than anything) and a long stretch of highway with absolutely no traffic, for an equivalent of three tenths of a second, _if_ I were lucky. And a small convenience store which dislodged itself at least four meters away from the gas pumps.

How convenient!

I put on my best_ martyr_ face, as I groaned and dragged myself four meters towards the convenience store, making a judgmental attempt not to handicap myself along the way and swiftly made my way to the open door.

Food seemed to be somewhat of an importance, somewhere along the line, as I ambled my way awkwardly through some tightly arranged aisles, to the back of the store. I opened an elongated cooler, rusted and very old, and pulled out a coke, then made my way back through the aisles snagging a bag of chips along the way, not caring what flavour it was.

I wasn't necessarily hungry but I knew I might need it later on. As I made my way to the front of the store-------the sound of the elevator music that played gingerly in the background irked my frustration, making me feel very uncomfortable. I placed my items gently on top the counter, and sighed deeply, as I pointed to my car hiding behind the gas pump.

"Hi!" a strange boy retorted.

I smiled a prolonged smile, without replying. The boy seemed bemused by my lack of communication and quietly totalled my order. He stood motionless behind the counter; I looked at him, while his fingers diligently typed away at his computer. He was a very tall and a slender young chap, with thick straggly ink black hair weaved into a matted formation on top his-------which looked like a raggedy old mop, and despite the multiple facial piercings; his faced carried a boyish figure to it.

His clothes lacked in the fashion department dramatically, as his pants were almost at knee level, and his shirt displayed many small holes which looked like it's been stashed away for centuries. Slob! I thought to myself as I laughed at my quirky judgment.

"So... are you lost?" he asked, smug.

Self-consciously I stared at him dumbfounded, as I clasped my hands around my purse and pressed my lips together in a hard line. I tried to be as polite and courteous as possible before I spoke.

My relatively large vocabulary didn't quite emerge to the surface like I wanted it too, so I threw out the first thing that came to mind, without even thinking.

"Umm... I am somewhat lost! I think I took a wrong turn on a hundred and ninth, I'm trying to find the road that leads east to Tampa." I announced.

"At this time of night..." he retorted, sarcastically, "...you must be crazy!" He said staring at me for a brief second before bursting into a rumble of laughter that echoed through the entire store.

Ouch! That was cold, I was about to fumigate him with a few choice words, when my purse suddenly started to vibrate. My cell phone jabbed violent against my side, as I scrimmaged through my purse to find it. I forgot I had that thing!

After a few seconds of frantic digging, I remembered I had not paid yet, so I threw down a credit card, and continued feverishly searching for my phone.

Finally! Victory!

After skirmishing through my purse like a frantic chicken with its head cut off, I find my cell phone lurking under the heap of unknowns that sheltered itself in the bottomless pit of my new Gucci purse.

I fumbled with the phone trying to open it, "Hello?" I stammered.

"Hey baby sister! Where are you..." it was my brother, relief swept over me when I heard his sweet, angelic voice, echo through the receiver, "...are you lost?" he managed to rub in.

"What makes you think I am lost?" I asked, teasingly.

Silence dwelled on the other end, before his abrupt bellow of laughter reverberated against my ear.

Seriously! What was so funny? Whatever he found hilarious I found rather cynical, as I clicked the phone shut.

I moaned.

I grabbed my credit card, my bag of miscellaneous items, and was about to make my way out of the store when my phone sadistically forced itself to the surface again.

I rolled my eyes and clicked the green button to answer it.

"What?" I shouted.

"You're lost aren't _you_..?" he stage-whispered.

I lied. "No! I am not lost! I just stopped at a gas station for a snack and fuel. Got a problem with that?" I asked, in a fearless tone.

"Sis seriously if your lost, I could send someone to escort you in the right direction," he proposed.

I knew it! He was making fun of me, despite the fact he was in a car accident, he should be suffering not laughing at my lack of direction. After all I was bound to end up causing some form of havoc outside these walls. So why stop now?

"Like I said..." I interrupted him before he tried to say another word, "... I am not lost; I just took a wrong turn! That's all." I protested, satisfied with my white lie.

"I'll send my friend Andrew to come get you. He drives a black car with the license plate '_So Cool'_ on the front..." he chuckled before continuing, "... so look for it! Stay put!" then the phone went silent. I didn't even get the chance to explain that I didn't need an escort, just detailed directions.

But no, my brother insisted on sending an escort. So I took advantage of the situation as I half ran out of the store, making my way to the car. I quickly removed the nozzle, replacing the cap, and made my way safely to the driver's seat. I fidgeted with my keys, turning my car over in a sudden urge to escape.

But I remembered I had nowhere to go, so I let the car run on battery fluid as I reached over to the passenger seat and locked the door. I cranked up my CD player loudly, so I couldn't even hear my own engine roar, and turned on my heater. My blue denim jacket was draped over the head rest of the passenger seat, so I pulled it off, struggling to put it on. The night got dense and colder, the moon hide behind the tree's in a thick fog covering any form of light it emitted. It felt like twilight, but much more frightening.

As I waited patiently for the mysterious car that would rescue me from this nightmare, I rested my head against the head rest and drifted into unconsciousness. It felt like I had been asleep forever, when something rapped at my window. I jumped startled.

I was terrified, until I noticed a dark hooded figure standing motionless outside my window. This must be the escort my brother had sent me; I smiled and rolled down my window. He waved at me as pulled his hood down, dancing on each foot trying to keep warm from the cold air. My car had shut its self off at this point-------I must have drained out the battering using my heater the whole time, I wonder how long I had slept for?

"Hey... will you open the door its cold out here!" a calm and cheerful voice proclaimed.

I rolled down my window, as a draft of cold air whipped past me leaving me shivering.

He was tall, muscular, with dirty blonde short cropped hair, his face was angelic and boyish; he seemed safe to talk to!

"You must be Andrew?" I asked, agnostic.

He watched me with curious eyes, and stuck his hand out through my open window. I shook it, being courteous, and pulled away quickly.

"I'm only here to help, car won't start?" he shook his head as if surprised a girl was behind the wheel of a '84 Camaro.

"No, I think I might've drained my battery that's all. This baby practically runs its self." I tried to sound like I knew a thing or two about cars.

I did.

I had built this sucker from the ground up, I knew ever piston, every cylinder, even down the bare components.

"Need a boost?!" he pointed over his shoulder towards his mustang.

I looked over at his tiny two door black car; it looked rather small in the dark. That thing seemed like a kitten next this furious beast. I wasn't sure if his hunk of metal had enough battery power to give this car the recharge it needed. I accepted his kind gesture, smiling generously.

"Sure why not, let's see what that baby is made of," I remarked, self-satisfied. I didn't want to seem rude or anything but I felt the urge to be incompetent for a while.

I got out of my car and popped the hood. Andrew walked back to his car casually, started it up, and pulled up in front of me. Being the guy, I let him wire his car to mine, as I watched, leaning against the front of my car.

I acted like I had no idea what he was doing.

He started with all this technical talk about the black cord on the negative and the red on the positive. I wasn't paying much attention to any of his nonsense. I knew all this stuff already I didn't need a history lesson.

So I let him ramble. I knew he was admiring my engine, nowhere in America could you find an engine so well tuned like mine. Mine was a racer and it was rare.

Andrew stood up, satisfied with his accomplishment and strolled back to his car. He got in; leaving his door opened and started his engine. I knew it wasn't going to work, he didn't know my car like I did. So when he wasn't looking I changed the cords, putting the red on the negative and the black on the positive. In racing cars, it was always opposite.

He tried again turning over his engine. Finally my engine clicked, and the battery caught. Wow, I was shocked that hunk of metal actually had some power in it.

Nice work!

Andrew got out of his car, proud of himself, smiling. He seemed like he was amused by his success-------showing off to a_ girl _I assumed. I clapped, pretending he was my hero who had come to rescue me from the evil darkness. He was, but I tried not to show it.

"Well that worked better than I anticipated," he deliberated, placing his hands on his hips. I leaned over my hood and took the wires off myself before he noticed that I had actually switched them.

I handed the cords to him trying not to make physical contact. He took them from me carefully, understanding my gesture, nodded and walked back to his car.

Andrew got back into his car, without any form of verbal conversation and started it up again. This time he left it running as he peered out his window.

"Follow me I'll lead you half way to town, I have to get to work, so you'll be on your own after that. Don't worry finding the apartment is easy," I nodded, dropped my hood carefully, and got back into my car, it was still running, the interior was warm.

I rolled up my window and waited for Andrew to pull out in front of me. I followed him carefully trying to stay as close behind him as possible. I didn't want to get lost again, as I watched the scenery pass me; I noticed I did take a wrong turn on the _109_. I pulled out my small, severely abused, map I'd written the location on, and noticed I was heading on the wrong road.

It was _101_ we had past not _109_. The ink was smeared on the _one_, making it seem like a _nine_, that's why I got lost. I couldn't read it.

How embarrassing! I knew my sense of direction was off, but I didn't think it was this off. The road was right in front of me this whole time, and I had passed it twice. I knew I would never hear the end of this.

I followed Andrew to the entrance of Tampa Florida-------I knew I was there cause the road sign said one kilometre and watched Andrew drive off in a different direction.

I reopened my severely abused map again, trying to make a mental note on the correct address to my brother's apartment. I repeated it twice in my head, so not to forget it.

'_This next part should be easy_,' I told myself trying to keep my mind in control.

I inhaled a deep breath and let it out. I did this about three times, preparing myself mentally, trying not to have a panic attack. That was the last thing I needed right now.

I pulled over to my right, and turned on my emergency lights. I hope no one would stop to see if I needed help. I didn't need help, just needed a breather. I pulled out my cell phone and called Kyle's number. I wanted to be double sure this time that I had_ at least_ the house address right.

But then I hung up on the third ring, no I didn't want to be sure, I knew I'd never hear the end of this. I threw my cell phone on the open seat next to me and shifted my car into drive. I started off again, this time well prepared. No blood no foul I told myself!

I drove for about twenty minutes more, when I made it safely into Tampa. I noticed it was a small quiet town. I definitely liked quiet. This could work for me.

I saw a small sporting goods store to my left, and a library to my right, I made a mental note to get a few books while I'm here for my visit, there was also a grocery store, and a movie theatre.

I drove about five minutes more before I noticed a few recognizable shops and restaurants. I drove past a water fountain in the middle of the town, I remembered my brother telling me about this fountain.

'_Take a left after the fountain and you'll see a big brick building. That`s where I live!' _I remembered his reminder, and took a left past the fountain.

There it was right in front of me a big brown brick building. It didn't seem big, maybe five stories or some. It looked very ancient and old. Indents were carved in to the stones, as small specks of paint fluttered down the sidings.

I parked in front of the building in one of the two empty spaces. I hope they weren't reserved for any tenants.

I got out and looked up at the balconies. I tried counting them in my head, when I noticed a boy in a wheel chair on the third floor. I _was_ finally here parked right in front of my brother's apartment, my nerves where jittery as I got out of the car.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and dashed to the front door. Before I could reach for the handle to open the door a voice echoed through the intercom, "'Sis is that really you!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere, followed by a buzzing sound that unlocked the entrance.

I tripped several times making my climb to the third floor. I approached the top step and noticed my brother standing on crutches; he came to greet me despite being semi crippled. I was so excited I felt like I was floating on air, when I missed a step right at the top of the stairs, and fell forward on the hard linoleum.

Tears welled up in my eyes, not from the embarrassment of falling but because it really hurt!

My brother stood right in front of me just staring at me like I was some long lost puppy who had returned home from a long and treacherous journey.

How humiliating! I dried my eyes and looked up at my brother who towered over me. It was almost_ scary_! He was tall, built, not too muscular, a bit shaggy, his brown hair complimented his features nicely. It's been years since I'd seen his face. I was only twelve when my parents divorced, each going their separate ways. This felt almost like a reunion; well almost.

"Little sister, how are you?" he always called me little sister, I didn't mind it; coming from him.

"Kyle is that really you... when did you get so... _big_?" I emphasized the last part.

"It's almostscary!" I judged.

I didn't fool him one bit; he glared at me through narrowed eyes. I extended my arms up, getting off the floor, wanting desperately to hug him but retracted quickly, noticing his condition. I was afraid I'd hug him and have him end up in the ER again.

He smiled this elegant smile that made his whole face seem like he was ten years old. He reached over dropping one of his crutches, and hugged me awkwardly. I felt like a kid all over again.

I tried not to get closer to him to embrace him back, but I couldn't help myself. He felt like a big cuddly teddy bear. I hugged him back, not noticing his face twitch ever so slightly. He fell back, picking up his crutch. He turned around too gracefully-------_even for his condition_-------and shuffled his way through the open door.

I followed behind him, closing the door behind us. He made his way to a big rusty brown couch in the middle of his very small living room and sat down carefully.

"Excuse the mess..." he chuckled a deep throat chuckle, "...I have a messy house guest." He taunted as he patted the seat next to him.

"Wow, this is...._ nice_!" was all I managed to say. I was admiring his small yet cozy apartment. It felt a little too small for my liking. How could a guy so tall live in an apartment so small?!

I walked past a few magazines, clothes, and a left over pizza box, and carefully sat down next to him, trying not to rattle the cushions.

He seemed shocked at how much I had grown. I could tell from his eyes, they were appraising me from top to bottom; he made it seem like I had falling off a cliff or something, and recovered without a scratch.

"_What_?" I asked eyeing him down. He hated when I did that.

"_Nothing_, I didn't know my sister had turned into such a beautiful swan."

Here we go again. He sure knows how to push the wrong buttons? Snake! I thought to myself, vengeance can be sweet.

"Well... it has been almost five years... since mom and dad broke up." I reminded him.

"How've you been?" I atoned cheerfully.

"I'm great... now that I get to actually see you!" That was really sweet coming from him. When we were younger, he was always the one sticking bubble gum in my hair, or picking on me in some odd ways. I kindly took whatever he threw at me, until the chaos breaks loose.

"So, where do I sleep?" I had to ask, if I was going to be his nurse for the next few months I needed to know where I'd be accommodated.

"Oh, well you have _two_ options. You could share my room, or sleep on the couch. But don't take option two; Andrew occasionally uses the couch for a football field, when friends come over." Great! Andrew lived here too? So much for privacy!

I sighed deeply; holding my breath, and puffed my cheeks, than I exhaled making a wheezing noise. He hated when I did that, it was too predictable. He laughed at the face I made.

"I take it you've meet Andrew." He was right on the ball with that part!

"Yes I meet him..." I hesitated a bit before continuing, I didn't want to get into details about my encounter with his friend Andrew. So I came up with another approach, "...he was _nice_ enough, I guess!" there that should do it. I let it drop completely after that.

"Good, Andrew can ramble off sometimes it's just his nature, he gets like that around girls a lot." He winked at me a tapped the tip of my nose with his figure.

I couldn't help but laugh. I felt so warm in this small room, the kitchen was small too. It was positioned to the left of the living area. Which gave me a great idea, I had not eaten yet, so food was defiantly top priority right about now.

Mmm, food!

I stumbled a few times, as I made my way towards the kitchen. Wow their house really was messy; I noticed a square pizza box on the floor beneath my feet. Defiantly a safety hazard!

I heard Kyle shifting his body slightly on the couch-------probably making himself comfortable, or so I assumed. He watched me vigilantly, as if he was worried I'd suddenly disappear right in front of him.

"So, are you hungry? Can I make you something?" I asked opening the fridge.

"No thank you I'm fine, I ate already. Make yourself at home." He said calmly.

"Are you sure, I make some mean eggs, you know secret recipe." I joked looking closely in the fridge.

Poorly stocked! It figures, two guys living alone, what could they possibly eat besides take out. Nothing healthy that's for sure. Reminder to self: grocery is top priority.

I turned around to the stove, carefully turning it on high, making sure I didn't burn myself, and fried some eggs in an old frying pan I had found hanging over the sink.

I couldn't believe how poorly stocked my brothers kitchen was, so I reminded myself _again_ to pick up a few items when I got the chance. That's when I heard wheels screech on the linoleum. I turned quickly surprised.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, sceptical.

"Watching, can't I watch you cook? Is that a _crime_!" he asked sarcastically.

"No not a crime, but shouldn't you be resting?" I judged, trying to sound responsible.

"Don't worry I've been resting a lot lately it's kind of annoying. I need some exercise, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, wheeling himself closer.

"Trust me, you should relax, leave the cooking to me. These next few months, you'll be eating nothing but healthy, so be prepared." I smiled waving my fork in the air.

"Yeah more like prepare myself mentally, I'll be sure to take some extra Tums before I eat any of_ your_ cooking." He made a disgusted sound with his throat, as if he was scared of my homemade cooking. Good let him be scared! I'll probably poison him in his sleep when he least expects it.

"Fine, starve then!" I croaked, poking the eggs viciously. I heard him laughing at me behind my back. His laugh was a little shocking, I never heard him laugh so loudly before, it boomed through the whole house.

I didn't respond and stood there staring at my eggs. I was thinking about my clothes, and bathroom essentials. I must've been emitting some sort of toxic bodily odder, I needed a shower _badly_. I had forgotten I brought a suitcase with me. I guess I'll get that when I finished eating.

I turned off the stove and slide my eggs out of the frying pan into a nice plate; I found lying next to the sink. At least there was _something_ decent around here. I turned around looking for a place to sit, when I noticed my brother outside on his balcony.

I didn't even hear him move.

I followed him outside, being subtle trying not to startle him.

"You okay?" I asked him, he seemed lost in thought.

"Yes..." he turned around looking at me smiling.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were alright! You seemed like you ... were thinking about _something_", I poked at my eggs making the yolk bleed all over my plate.

"I was thinking.... of how much fun we're going to have together." He smiled at me wearily as he said this.

"So when's that _d---_ of a friend of yours coming home?" I wanted to say _dork_, but I stopped myself; I didn't want to end up causing a riot. He eyed me cautiously, as if he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Andrew..." he corrected me.

Carefully, deliberating my words I asked, "Yes your friend _Andrew_, when is he going to be home?"

"Not till late, he works a lot, so he'll be late coming home tonight... _why _do you ask?" He asked eyeing me oddly.

He knew me way to well. He knew I wanted something, and he was right I do want something.

"Nothing, just wanted to take a shower, and I didn't want any peeping toms around looking at me while I showered. That's why I asked..." I made a disgusted face and swallowed my eggs hole, being sloppy.

He chuckled at me shaking his head, probably annoyed with my messy eating habits.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, get your bags, I don't like you outside in the dark alone." He sounded a bit nervous, as he looked at me with worried eyes. I couldn't read the expression in his eyes; maybe it was guilt. I think he felt guilty for me leaving home to come babysit him.

Maybe!

I got up, taking my empty plate to the sink, noticing Kyle was right behind me, his wheels left streaks on his linoleum-------when his wheels touched the floor.

He seemed at ease in his wheel chair I didn't want to disturb his closure, so I remained voiceless, trying not to strike up any form of conversation.

I put my plate in the sink rinsing it with warm water, and placed it in the dishwasher. He watched me again; curious again, his eyes seemed overbearingly protective. I didn't question it! I just smiled, and looked at him.

"Well I guess I'll go grab my bags now..." I remarked making another funny face at him. He smiled... smug, shrugged and went to his balcony. I assumed to watch me, making sure I made it safely _to_ and _from_ my car, without decapitating myself. He knew about my balance problems, he had the right to worry.

I carefully made my way through his living room, I wasn't sure if his eyes were still affixed on me, I didn't turn around to check. I touched the handle of the door carefully; it was opened, like someone else was reaching for it at the same time.

Suddenly, it opened!

My eyes widened with expression as I creased my forehead in too many thick line. I always did that when there was something I didn't like.

I didn't notice until after a few seconds of recollecting my thoughts, that there was a strange girl, staring right at me.

"Umm! Hi?"

"Hello! Who are you?" her voice was serene, angelic, something like a wind chime would produce as its bells brushed against the wind.

I wasn't sure if my brother had heard-------this strange girls enchanting voice. I didn't turn around to check, if he had moved from his spot. I was too, mesmerized by the beautiful girl in front of me. Nothing around me clicked at that moment.

"I'm... Hilde... Hilde Wood, Kyle's sister, and you are?" I asked her acting like the older overbearing sister.

She smiled at me baring an elegant white smile; only girls in magazines had smiles like that, which made me a bit jealous. I stared at her like I was under hypnosis.

She looked as if she belong on a run way. She wasn't very tall, she was slender, but built, she had long orange-red curly hair -------that carefully sat at waist level-------and brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped; it accented her big eyes, nose and large lips beautifully.

I could hear Kyle behind me, clearing his throat. He noticed my gawking, and touched the center of my back ever so slightly, trying to regain my attention. It worked I woke up from my trance like stance and move out of the way slightly to make room for Kyle's wheel chair.

"Himeko..." He smiled at her warmly, his eyes projected _lust_ for this girl.

"Won't you come in?" His voice sang with delight, as he manoeuvred his chair to the side, allowing her to enter.

By this point I had forgotten exactly what I was supposed to be doing, so I closed the door behind her and followed right behind my brother to the living room. I noticed how she gracefully made her way through the heap of junk scattered on the floor.

"Well this is unexpected, my sister and my girlfriend in the same room. This _should_ be interesting..." did he just say girlfriend?

I didn't know my brother had a girlfriend, what an insignificant detail to _forget_ to tell your sister. I was not impressed!

I didn't like the fact that I was face to face with his girlfriend without a proper introduction. He understood my fuming coming from behind him, and turned around to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh, he gave me this funny face, and I knew he was blushing.

"Hilde... this is Himeko, she's my _girlfriend_. We've been together for a while now. She's from your home town, _Tokyo_!" she was Asian. Well that explains it; her sense of style was clearly not American.

"Tokyo? Really... that's so nice..." it came out as sarcasm! Good I hope she heard it.

She stared at me for a brief second, scowling, and then she smiled her elegant smile. I think she thought we could be friends, enemies was more like it.

My brain clicked, and I finally remembered what I was about to do before this _rude_ interruption. I was still wearing my old ripped jeans, and my white lace sleeveless blouse, I really needed to change, and shower... _desperately_.

I knew Kyle wouldn't notice me if I left, so I quietly left the room making sure I didn't make noise closing the door behind me. I made it to my car, safely, and popped open the trunk. I looked up to the balcony to see if my brother was out there watching.

He wasn't!

Probably too preoccupied with his_ girlfriend_. I sighed deeply. This is going to be a long three months I could feel it.

I grabbed my suitcase and my bag of non-essentials and swung it over my shoulder. I slammed my trunk down with enough force that probably the whole block could've heard it. I stammered my way up to the front entrance trying to keep my balance, and not fall on my face again. That's all I needed right now, to fall flat on my face and decapitate myself.

I'd look like a mutated monster, next to the goddess I saw in the living room of my brother's apartment. I couldn't compete with a beautiful creature like that, so I slowed my pace down. Focusing on each stair in front of me; carefully.

The suitcase was heavier than I expected. Maybe because my dad helped me put it in my car before I left. I rolled it up the stairs making as much noise as possible on the linoleum, making my introduction. Shockingly it worked; Kyle opened the door a bit annoyed.

"What are you trying to do, wake up the whole building?" he asked, callous with his tone. I knew exactly what he was up too; his girlfriend was over so he was _acting_ like the big disciplinary brother. Two can play this game!

"That's exactly what I was aiming for, I hope it worked." I remarked coldly. I rolled my suitcase-------_noisily _if I might add-------into his apartment, not watching his expression, as I heard him close the door behind me quietly. He just shook his head and followed behind me probably embarrassed by my rude entrance.

"Hilde, please... I don't need this right now. You two make yourselves comfortable." He closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wheeled himself to the bathroom; I knew he'd be in there a while. If he was going to shower, he'd definitely be a while.

I wonder how he did it anyway-------in his condition. I shuddered at the thought.

I stood in my spot, about a foot away from the couch------- where my brothers girlfriend sat, eyeing her down, with speculation. She stood up, eyeing me in return. I didn't understand her expression at all; it was hard, as if she was thinking bad thoughts about me.

I wondered why, I did nothing to her, not_ yet_ that is. Then without a second passing, she stood up, smiling at me. That was weird!

"So, you're Kyle's baby sister huh?" she asked.

I was shocked; she wasn't much taller than me. I was staring at her clothes the whole time. Pink, ruffled blouse, with lace trimming on the sleeves, and lace along the bust line, cropped above her hips, in a manner that accented her waist, which covered the edge of a black short skirt-------which looked like a school uniform, showing off her long slender legs.

I didn't notice at that moment, as she moved away from the couch quickly, she had placed herself in a fighting stance.

"If you're going to move in here_ too_, you're going to have to answer to me first..."

What the _hell_ was she doing? She lived here _too_?

I didn't want to even comprehend where she slept. Just the thought of it made me quiver.

Was she preparing to fight me or something? Because a fight was something I gladly accepted. This should be _interesting_. I enjoyed a good fight. I dropped my bag and moved my suitcase to one side, cracking my knuckles, I mimicked her move.

My legs locked into position, spread apart and bowed slight at the knees, my hands where balled up into fists, which were elevated a bit above waist level.

She smirked, snarling through her teeth. So, this is how she did things.

I liked it!

I let her go first-------she stepped forward, too fast for me to notice-------and threw a punch right at me. My coordination problems took their toll on me, as I stepped back to counter attack her, tripping over a pizza box.

I braced myself, steadying myself before I landed on the floor. I side stepped, and then threw a punch at her, missing her shoulder by an inch, as she counter attacked my move kicking her leg in the air blocking my fist.

After about a second of catching our breaths, she throws a punch at me then stepped to her right and kicked me.

What a witch. She actually kicked me. And it hurt too!

I flinched and grabbed my stomach. She played dirty, I hated her already. I took in a breath and focused myself; I grabbed her arm and brought it around her back wedging it hard against her vertebrae.

She snarled at me hissing through her teeth as she struggled to get free. She fought her way through my grasp, turned around quickly and grabbed me in a head-lock. I pulled at her arms trying to release them from my neck, when I heard the bathroom door creak open.

She turned quickly and faced me, after releasing my grip on her. I snarled at her, and grabbed a pillow throwing it at her with enough force it would have shred in two until; her fist rammed the pillow tearing it in half. Cotton and fuzz flew everywhere.

Kyle seemed furious I could tell by the expression his eyes gave away, as they narrowed into thin slits, revealing nothing but impending doom amongst us.

"What the _hell _is going on here?"

"She started it..." was all I managed to say; after all she _did_ start it.

I jumped off the couch, landing gracefully on the balls of my feet. I approached him cautiously, I tried not to agitate his mood any further-------after all his girlfriend and sister were locked in a bloodshed of mortal combat in his living room, I could sense his aggravation with me and remained a statue in my spot.

"What, I told you I didn't start it..." I knew he wouldn't believe me but I had to let him know that this time it wasn't my fault, "... she did it! Not me!"

"You are this close to be sent back home, as requested by father I bring you here to keep you out of trouble and to help me out, now I catch you fighting with my girlfriend. Honestly Hilde! Why?" he rejoinder, his voice carried malice which scared me.

I inhaled a deep breath without exhaling as I figured out the proper words in my head to get me out of the impending doom that awaited me.

Nothing came to mind. I was furious; I could not believe he would choose his girlfriend over his own flesh and blood: sister!

"You're blaming me for all this, she started it damn it."

I looked around the living room at appalled at the atrocious mess we had caused, there were three ripped pillows, two broken glass vases that carried some form of old wittered roses, and ripped magazines.

Kyle noticed my eyes gazing at the mess before him, he clenched his hands against the arm rests of his wheel chair tightly that I was sure the veins in his hands were about to burst.

"I don't care who started it, both of you clean it up, and then apologize to each other. I don't want to hear another word about this either. Your both lucky Andrew's not home right now, he'd be even more furious... so clean up!" he commanded detest in his voice.

I sighed deeply, I knew I wasn't off the hook quite yet, so I did what I was told and cleaned up. I saw Himeko smiling at Kyle, eyeing him doubtfully, like I had started this whole facade in the first place.

I swear I didn't! I was really beginning to hate her as I thought evil thoughts about her. Vengeance can be sweet!

We did not vocalize in any form during the cleanup process, we neatly stacked the magazines on the glass table, carefully picked up the broken shards of glass, and the fluff and feathers that were scattered scantly all over the floor.

After we had finished, we shook hands and apologized out of respect for my brother. We knew he was watching our ever whim, so we veered our own paths after two minutes of silence.

I remembered what I wanted to do earlier; shower, so I swerve my way awkwardly through the living room, making the bathroom my sanctuary for the next thirty minutes or so.

When I noticed my brother on the phone taking to someone, more like shouting, his voice was stern, and tense. I didn't want to know what that was about, nor did I care. I just wanted the warm water to salvage what was left of my aching body.

A long hot shower was definitely what I needed. As I checked myself in the mirror, drying my hair, I noticed a small red mark on my left eye.

That witch, Himeko had hit me, she actually nailed a punch. Now I really detested her! I sighed, and dressed quickly wrapping myself in a silk bathrobe.

I picked up my pile of clothes that were smoking with steam and walked out of the bathroom, placing them in the laundry hamper. The living room had projected an eerie feeling throughout the house; I was scared to enter the room, for fear of being fumigated again by my brother's malicious words. So I slowed my pace taking each step carefully, placing one foot in front of each other like trapezes would do.

I leaned against the wall that separated me from the voices and listened cautiously for my name, and any form of verbalization that I could make out. I couldn't make out anything, from the conversations that progressed; I felt it safe to intervene. So I did!

"Hey everyone... so what did I miss?" I tried to sound cheerful, but my tone gave it away.

I looked around and noticed, everyone, including Andrew staring at me. I didn't notice home get home; I wonder when that must've happened.

"What is it?" I finally managed to say, creasing my forehead. I tried to read everyone's expression without success. It felt like someone had put a heavy weight on my shoulders and it was sinking me to the ground.

I was weighed down and they were winning!


End file.
